Wemma Home Invasion
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Thought i would try something new with a little suspense to it


There have been some break-ins in Lima Ohio and some have gotten as close as Will and Emma's home. Emma had to stay home from work because Sophia was sick. Will was going to call in to work to stay home because he didn't want to leave Emma and Sophia home alone.

"Will don't worry about us, we will be fine." Emma insisted

"Ok Em, but i'm going to call and check up whenever i can so make sure you pick up because the first time you don't i'm rushing home to make sure you two are ok."

"Ok Will but it's not necessary"

Will kissed Emma and then kissed the top of Sophia's head "Emma now don't answer the door for anybody." Emma nodded and Will kissed Emma once more before leaving.

Emma was cooking lunch and the phone rang and she looked and the caller i.d. said anonymous so she didn't answer it figuring it was just a junk or political call. About half an hour later her door bell rang but she didn't answer it. Next thing she knew the keylock was starting to giggle, whoever it was was trying to break in. Emma started to go up the stairs when she realized she didn't have her phone, so she went back down the steps when suddenly the door flew open. Emma was faced with the armed burglar. He held up a gun towards Emma yelling at her to sit down, which she did. The phone rang, it was Will, but she couldn't answer it, but it was a good thing because that meant Will would get worried and come home. Will called a second time five minutes after the last call. The burglar pulled the phone cord out of the wall. And used the cable to tie Emma's hands together and then forced Emma to lay on her side and he tied her legs together so she couldn't move and placed duct tape over her mouth.

**Will's POV**

Why wasn't Emma picking up? I called again but this time the voice said that the phone was disconnected. Now I know something is wrong, why would the phone be disconnected? Will grabbed his keys and left the school. Thankfully he lived only ten minutes away but it would feel so much longer than that.

Will was driving down the street and noticed a car in their driveway, and it wasn't Emma's car. Will stopped his car in the middle of the road and ran out of the car. When he got to their front door he slowly opened the door and a guy was standing there with a mask over his face. When Emma saw Will her eyes opened wide and she started to make garbled noise though the duct tape over her mouth. The burglar saw Will and held the gun near his chest. "Don't make a sound or I will hurt her, so sit down and shut up" Will did exactly what he said but Emma was still struggling to get out. The burglar walked over to Emma and yelled at her and then kicked her in the stomach. Will heart was breaking he felt like this was his fault he shouldn't have listened to Emma this morning, he should've stayed home from work, and if anything happens to her he could never forgive himself.

Will was trying to think of a plan of what to do, to save his family. He decided to struggle a little to get the burglar over towards him, which is exactly what happened. When he got within reach of Will, Will kicked him which made the burglar fight right back and Will then realized he had a gun in his left hand. then it happened he heard a gunshot coming from his gun and it was pointing towards Emma, he was too afraid to look up towards her. The bullet grazed Emma's upper leg.

Then he heard sirens, someone must of heard the gunshot and called the cops. The burglar instantly got up and jump through the window. Will crawled his way over to Emma, When he reached her he started crying, "Im so sorry Emma this is all my fault"

The cops ran into their home armed with guns and saw the two of them together tied up.

"Please help my wife has been shot!" Will cried to the cops.

The paramedics were there helping Emma and they then looked at Will's bloody cuts on his arms and face. As soon as Will was not tied up anymore he ran upstairs to check on Sophia, she was still sound asleep. They wanted to take Emma to the hospital to do some scans to make sure there was no internal bleeding from the kick at her stomach.

Will called his parents asking for them to come to the hospital and watch Sophie for the night while they deal with everything.

Emma was released that night and was fine other then the fact she was in shock, she still hadn't said a word since the cops came and saved them. Emma wouldn't be able to walk on her leg for the next 48 hours because she had to have stitches in her leg. Will carried her into their home and sat her on the couch. He went to go close the door and came back to Emma who was sobbing into the palms of her hands. Will sat down next to her and put his arm around her and she fell into his chest.

"Will, I was so scared he was going to hurt Sophie, I was worried he was going to shoot you, i felt so useless."

"Trust me Emma i was scared when you didn't answer the phone after three calls. My mind was thinking the worst."

Will could tell Emma was in pain. "Are you in pain Emma? I can get you those pain meds."

"No, i just need you, only you can heal my pain right now" Emma said as she looked up at him. They shared a kiss "Will, do you think we can go cuddle in bed, I'm really tired"

"Of course we can" Will picked Emma up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They went into the room and Will helped Emma get undressed and ready for bed. Will rubbed Emma's neck and back trying to comfort her so she could fall asleep. Soon enough they both fell asleep but Emma was having the most trouble sleeping. Emma woke up three times after waking up from nightmares. Will ended up staying awake with her the rest of the night after she decided she didn't want to sleep for the rest of the night. Will and Emma just cuddled in their bed just talking about anything other then the events from the day before. One thing's for sure, and that is they love eachother very much and need each other to survive in this world.


End file.
